


Blow Over

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Blow Jobs, Books, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stress Reading, Stress Relief, Tea, but mostly Filth okay let's not kid ourselves here, this is honestly just filth, with a side of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Teaching children how to duel isn't always fun. Luckily, Atem has someone to come home to. Yusei reminds him that bad days don't last forever.





	Blow Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChatoyantPenumbra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatoyantPenumbra/gifts).



> yes the title is a pun i like to think i'm funny
> 
> CP, friend, here is another one just for you <3  
> (also to all you lovely readers out there, i do hope you enjoy this too)

Yusei hears the door open and close. His hands slow his tinkering, waiting for the usual greeting.

Instead, he hears Atem fall on the couch.

He peeks out of the study to find him aggressively activating his holopad and jamming open a book. His vest is unbuttoned; his hair is mussed from being yanked out of its ponytail; his mouth is set in a grim line.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asks, keeping his voice quiet.

Atem glances at him. His smile is strained and brief. "I'll be fine. Thank you."

Yusei throws his jacket and gloves on his chair and heads to the kitchen. The half wall dividing it and the living room gives a clear view of Atem. Shaded by the sun behind him, his furrowed brow is more prominent. Yusei clicks on the electric kettle.

"Rough day?" he asks.

Atem's lips purse tighter. "Just a new student. She's...uncooperative. Like I said, I'll be fine."

Yusei turns back to the kettle. Neo Domino fills the silence.

A few minutes later, the kettle clicks off and Yusei fills a solid purple mug with lavender tea. Atem's face eases when he offers it, smile more genuine.

"Thank you, Yusei."

Yusei sets it on the end table behind his head, saying, "Let it cool," while he sits next to his knees.

Atem reaches for his hand. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be—like this."

"Everyone has bad days." Yusei lays his other hand on Atem's thigh. "You don't have to be sorry."

Atem sighs. His book falls on his stomach. "Still. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Yusei tilts his head. "No. Let me help."

"The tea is more than enough—" Yusei reaches for his belt. "Uh."

"I want to," Yusei replies, as if he's talking about his D-Wheel instead of opening Atem's pants.

" _Uh_."

Once he's pulled Atem's pants down to his thighs, Yusei nudges Atem's left foot. It falls limply around his hip.

"You're a great teacher," he says, easing Atem's shirt up, "You'll find a way."

His nose hits Atem's balls. Atem's breath punches out of him. Yusei's never told him how he managed to get so good at deep-throating. He himself is terrible at it, to the point where he rarely tries blow jobs altogether. Yusei doesn't mind though; Atem's flexibility more than makes up for it.

After a few swirling licks, Yusei grips Atem's base and starts slowly bobbing his head. Atem shudders on a moan, holopad thumping on the rug. The callouses on Yusei's hands feel wonderfully rough, especially when his thumb hints at his balls. Yusei savors every noise knowing he's caused them.

He opens his eyes halfway to look up. Atem's gripping the arm and back cushion of the couch, chest heaving, teeth clenched on his bottom lip as he watches Yusei with something like rapture. Yusei's gut tugs.

The lavender tea's scent carries, oddly intoxicating. Yusei strokes Atem's knees and relaxes his jaw. Atem takes the invitation, though hesitantly, starting with careful thrusts. He accidentally shoves up when Yusei swallows.

"S-sorry," he stutters. His dark cheeks can't hide his blush.

Yusei hums a negative and pulls a hairsbreadth away. "I can take it," he says, voice already rough. Atem shivers.

After a beat of sucking the tip, Yusei lifts Atem's hips himself. Atem grips his hair, sighs, and gives in.

Impatient frustration pours into Yusei's mouth. Yusei closes his eyes and breathes deeply through his nose. His ears ring with Atem's quiet mewls and grunts. He does his best to encourage them, opening wider, stroking Atem's clenched stomach.

All too soon, Atem's throwing his head back. Yusei swallows some of his come and lets the rest coat his lips and chin. When Atem lifts his head, he takes one look at him and moans.

"Better?" Yusei murmurs.

Atem chokes on a laugh. He thumbs Yusei's soaked face. "I love you."

Yusei smiles. "I love you too."

Atem's fingers stray to the back of Yusei's neck. His nails dig in. "Your turn."

Yusei blinks. "You don't—"

"Oh, no." Atem's eyes flash. "You're going to get the lube and sit back while I finger you open right here."

Yusei's eyes widen.

He hurries to the bedroom on shaky legs.


End file.
